Forever and Ever
by EryDlaw
Summary: " Ta gueule je t'ai dis. C'est comme ça que qu'on salut ses invités ?"...AU, Yaoi,


Forever and ever

 _Eren et son équipe roulaient tranquillement dans la ville de Sina dans le quartier de Shinganshina. Installés tranquillement dans leur camion de pompier prêts pour toute intervention, les rires fusèrent sous les blagues plus ou moins tordues de Connie, un coéquipier et collègue très apprécié de tous. Cela ne les empêchaient pas de rester concentrés, et compétents, il fallait savoir rire de tout comme disait souvent Jean, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'ils ne seraient plus de ce monde._

 _Effectivement être pompier n'était pas forcement de tout repos, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, des horreurs ils en avait tous vus au moins trois fois. Entre accident de la route, incendie, noyade et autres, allant jusqu'au malaise d'une personne âgée souffrant de la forte chaleur qui était présente en cet été._

 _C'était bien une des premières fois où faisait aussi chaud depuis de nombreuses années. Pour l'équipe c'était même leur première fois, pourtant ils avaient tous entres vingt-deux et vingt-cinq ans. Les températures au soleil avoisinaient les quarante-huit degrés Celsius._

 _Suite à cette canicule, que ce soit sur radio, télé ou même sms, le ministère de la santé n'arrêtait pas de dire et redire au peuple de rester chez soit et surtout de boire beaucoup d'eau et tenter de garder le corps au frais._

 _Que plusieurs distributions de bouteilles d'eau se faisait un peu partout où se trouvait le plus de monde, parc, aires de jeux, centre-ville. Notre équipe revenait tout juste d'une de ses missions faite dans un parc._

 _Malgré la chaleur insupportable, il y avait beaucoup d'influence en ville, surtout des jeunes ados qui profitaient de leurs vacances scolaires. Les fontaines faisaient même office de « piscines » pour se rafraîchir._

 _Dans leur camion, malgré la clim au plus bas le groupe de quatre hommes souffrait plus que tout de cette chaleur dans leurs uniformes obligatoires, leur seul souhait était de rentrer à la base histoire de prendre une bonne douche et se sentir propre, hélas leur tournée ne se finissait pas avant encore trois bonne heures._

«-Appel à tous les camions dans la cartier Shinganshina, l'incendie dans la rue Trost est devenu totalement incontrôlable. On a besoin de renfort le plus vite possible.»

 _La voix grossière dans la radio communicative à tous les camions pompier de leur secteur, cependant les jeunes hommes avaient compris la demande. Eren qui était sur le côté passager du conducteur prit le tokiwoki tout en enclenchant la sirène._

«-Ici l'unité Jäger, on n'est pas très loin, on arrive le plus vite possible.

-Reçu unité Jäger, on vous attend.»

 _Tout en reposant l'appareil, Eren leva les yeux et pouvait voir la fumée de l'incendie à quelques kilomètres de leur emplacement._

«-Jean fonce.

-C'est partie, préparez-vous.»

 _Sans perdre une seconde les trois autres personnes Eren, Connie et Reiner étaient en train de s'équiper de leur équipement contre les incendies. La cagoule qui leur procurait une chaleur pratiquement insoutenable, la tenue qui pouvait leur permettre de résister un minimum aux flammes, les bottes déjà équipées, les gants et pour finir le casque avec la bouteille d'oxygène dans le dos reliées à leurs casque._

 _Dans la radios d'autres unités d'intervention répondirent à l'appel de leur collègue, de minutes en minutes ils recevaient des informations comme quoi l'incendie prenait de plus en plus d'ampleure. Le vents chaud ne facilitait en rien l'intervention, bien au contraire._

 _Quelques minutes après l'équipe de Eren était enfin sur place comme prévu, il demanda un compte rendu vite fait de la situation pendant que ses coéquipiers sortaient le matériel adéquat._

«-On suppose qu'il reste encore des personnes prisonnières dans l'immeuble principal.

-Personne n'est allé vérifier?»

 _Malgré son jeune âge Eren était une personne très respectée à la caserne, il faisait parti des meilleurs avec son équipes, souvent ils étaient demandés en renfort par les plus expérimentés de la base._

«-C'est trop dangereux, l'incendie est totalement incontrôlable, on ne sait même pas dans quel état se trouve l'intérieur du bâtiment.»

 _Eren ne prêtait même plus attention aux paroles de son acolyte, le fait de savoir que personne n'avait prit le risque de vérifier si il n'y avait plus personne dans l'immeuble le mettait dans une colère noire. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il perdait sa raison et son sang froid._

«-Jean, Reiner prêtez main forte pour éteindre le feu, Connie avec moi, on rentre, on suppose qu'il reste des habitants dans l'immeuble.

-Bien chef.

-Mais Eren c'est de la folie, jamais vous en ressortirez vivants tous les deux, même avec vos compétences hors du commun.

-C'est bon tu as fini ? Maintenant bouge ton cul et va aider les autres au lieu de sortir de la merde. Connie prend des masque en plus au cas ou.

-Compris.»

 _Sur ses mots, Eren rejoint son ami, pour prendre le matériel maquant avec quelques bouteilles en plus si il y avait des survivants. Sans perdre une seconde de plus les deux compères se mirent à courir vers le bâtiment en flamme, pour les protéger au maximum Jean et Reiner les aidaient avec les lances à incendie autour d'eux pour faire reculer les flammes au maximum._

 _Une fois à l'intérieur la fumée et la poussière empêchaient de voir quoi que ce soit à plus de deux mètres d'eux. Les décombres jonchaient le sol ce qui rendait l'avancée encore plus compliquée, quelques mètres plus loin il pouvait enfin voir les escaliers, tout en restant prudents Connie et Eren grimpaient aux étages supérieurs, chaque étage était fouillé, même si c'était encore risqué, plus de temps ils passaient à l'intérieur plus leurs vies ne tenaient qu'à un fil._

 _Le bâtiment pouvait s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment, les flammes pouvaient surgir de nul part, ou le sol pourrait même s'effondrer sous leurs pieds._

 _Arrivés au cinquième étage, de légère voix se faisait entendre, surtout les pleurs d'un bébé, sans même s'en rendre compte Eren au risque de sa vie et surtout de celle de son coéquipier s'était mit à courir en direction des bruits._

 _C'est dans une salle de bain qu'il trouva un petit groupe de personnes totalement désorienté et surtout paniqué. Dans les bras d'un jeune homme se trouvait un bébé de quelque mois enroulé dans un chiffon mouillé qui lui recouvrait le corps et la tête. Eren s'accroupit en face du jeune homme retira un masque avec une bouteilles d'oxygène pour le mettre sur le visage du bébé, son coéquipier fît de même avec une personne plutôt âgée._

«-Est-ce qu'il y à d'autres personnes dans l'immeuble à part vous?

-J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir entendu crier plus haut.

-Très bien, Connie, prend le bébé et toutes ses personnes et amène les dehors, moi je continue.

-T'es fou mec, je ne te laisse pas, tu sais très bien qu'il faut toujours être deux.

-On n'a pas le temps pour les règles de sécurité, on ne peut pas laisser ses personnes là, et je refuse de partir sans savoir si il reste encore du monde à sauver.

-Okey, mais fais attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, passe-moi le reste des masques, ceux qui se sentent encore un peu en forme aidez les autre qui ont du mal à marcher. Je vous demande juste quelques minutes après vous serez tous libre à l'extérieur.

-Compris.

-Surtout suivez bien mon collègue. Je compte sur toi Connie, ramène les tous dehors en vie.

-Promis chef.»

 _Un petit rire échappa à Eren, ce qui surprit les personnes à côté d'eux. Comment pouvait t-on rire dans ce genre de situation? C'était le rituel de cette équipe, tenter de rire dans les moments les plus douteux, les plus risqués, ils devaient se détendre pour garder le sang froid et faire le travail comme il faut._

 _Voila pourquoi Connie était le partenaire idéal dans ce genre de situation, toujours à sortir un mot pour donner le sourire, détendre l'atmosphère, il ne l'avait pas choisit pour rien dans cette situation. Il restait tout de même très compétent et professionnel. Prenant le bambin dans ses bras, Connie demanda aux survivants de le suivre tout en faisant attention à leurs pieds, il remarqua une chose que il n'avait pas vue en montant, des corps, divers corps dont certain à moitié carbonisé ou ensevelie par des gravas de toute taille. Sans le vouloir il tressaillit, il ne voulait surtout pas que le groupe qui le suit voit ce genre de chose, mais encore moins Eren._

 _Pour Connie, Eren ne devait surtout pas voir ça, oh non sinon il savait parfaitement comment son compagnon, son collègue, mais surtout son ami allait réagir, et ce n'était en aucun cas le moment. Il hésitait à rejoindre Eren, mais il ne le pouvait, il devait en priorité sauver toutes ses personnes qui comptaient sur lui pour leur survie et ce bambin il ne pouvait pas le laisser brûler là. Il reprit donc sa route doucement pour vérifier le terrain et permettre aux blessés de le suivre afin de prendre les escaliers lentement. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité pour lui et les personnes à ses côtés ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie._

«-Connie, tu es en vie !»

 _Jean se précipita vers son collègue pour le soutenir, il le sentait totalement épuisé. Un pompier non loin d'eux arriva rapidement pour prendre en priorité le bébé en charge, d'autres s'occupaient du reste du groupe, les hydratants, les rassurants et leurs procurent les premiers soins en attendant que les brancardiers n'arrivent._

 _Jean tendit une grande bouteille d'eau à son ami pour qu'il puisse lui aussi boire et se rafraîchir, c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que leur chef d'équipe n'était pas avec lui._

«-Eren n'est pas avec toi?

-Non, il a souhaité vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres personnes...mais on a un problème plus grave.

-Quoi?

-L'immeuble est rempli de corps brûlés ou ensevelis...

-Merde pas ça... Il ne les a pas vue?

-Je ne sais pas c'est ça qui me fait peur...

-Reste là je vais le rejoindre.

-Non, c'est trop risqué, le bâtiment est prêt à s'effondrer sous les flammes et à cause de l'eau que l'on envoi. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à les faire descendre, j'ai peur que si tu ne montes les escaliers ils ne puissent pas supporter le poids.

-Comment ça?

-Je l'ai senti se fissurer sous mes pieds, je n'ai rien dis pour ne pas qu'ils paniquent, mais on pouvait tomber à tout moment. Je crois qu'il lui reste juste un autre passage à supporter avant qu'il ne tombe. Donc si tu montes vous n'aurez aucun moyen de descendre et donc vous serrez voué à mourir.

-Bordel...»

 _Les deux compagnons se regardaient cherchant une solution qui ne voulait en aucun cas venir, non ils ne pouvaient pas laisser Eren seul, surtout avec ce qu'avait vue Connie, mais ils ne pouvaient pas monter au risque que gâcher toute chance de survie pour eux et pour lui. Les minutes défilaient à grande vitesse et toujours pas de Eren à l'horizon, Le feu était enfin maîtrisé, mais il restait tout de même présent et pouvait repartir à tout moment._

 _Eren avait ordonné à son ami de faire marche arrière avec les survivants pendant que lui allait continuer de monter voir si il n'y avait pas encore d'autres personnes coincées quelques étages plus haut. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il faisait était risqué, mais il avait encore une chance de sauver des vies et ça il n'allait pas le gâcher une deuxième fois, au risque de mourir lui même._

 _Du coin de l'œil il avait vue des cadavres soit brûlés, soit ensevelis, il n'avait pas regardé, il ne voulait pas revoir ses horreurs, mais surtout il n'en avait pas le droit, pour sa survie comme celle des autres personnes si il y en avait encore._

 _La personne qui lui avait dit entendre des cris ne s'était pas trompé, effectivement Eren entendait des cris d'appels au secours, pour la deuxième fois il se mit à courir, sentant le sol trembler légèrement sous ses pas, il décida de ralentir le pas, il devait résister à cette envie de courir pour trouver la jeune fille. Il en était sûr c'était une fille, le cris était bien trop aigue pour ça, mais qui plus est jeune car la voix était enfantine._

 _Après quelques minutes de recherche il la trouva enfin dans un salon ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, en face d'elle se trouvait le corps d'une femme, sûrement sa mère. Eren fît tout pour ne pas y faire attention et de mit à la hauteur de la petite._

«-Hey, salut toi.»

 _La voix de Eren était douce et rassurante au possible malgré le casque qui modifiait sa voix. La petite fille observait l'inconnue en face d'elle, il lui faisait peur, mais sa présence était aussi rassurante, tout un paradoxe._

«-N'ai pas peur petite, je ne te veux pas de mal, je vais juste te mettre ça sur le visage et on va retourner dehors.

-Et papa et maman, ils ne peuvent pas venir avec moi?

-Je suis désolé ma puce, ils ne peuvent pas.

-Mais je veux pas les laisser moi.

-On a pas le choix, c'est quoi ton prénom?

-Mikasa.

-Bien Mikasa maintenant tu vas m'écouter bien sagement, tu vas fermer les yeux et tu les ouvriras quand je te le dirais, d'accord?

-C'est un jeu ?

-Oui c'est un jeu, tu joues avec moi?

-Je sais pas, papa et maman m'ont dit de ne pas jouer avec les inconnus.

-Je m'appelle Eren, aller Mikasa fais moi confi...»

 _Eren n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une nouvelle secousse ébranla le bâtiment, sans même chercher à comprendre il prit la petite fille dans ses bras pour la protéger contre d'éventuel débris qui pourrait tomber._

 _Il le savait, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici, cependant même si les flammes avaient diminués le bâtiment pouvait exploser à tout moment ou s'effondrer. Difficilement il se releva avec la petite Mikasa dans ses bras, il lui avait mis un casque pour qu'elle ne respire plus l'air pollué de cendre et de poussière et surtout de fumée toxique._

 _Le jeune pompier tourna les talons tout en disant une nouvelle fois à la gamine de fermer les yeux, elle avait déjà assez vue d'horreur pour en voir encore plus sur le chemin. Contre toute attente elle avait ouvert les yeux sans le vouloir suite à une nouvelle secousse qui laissa un petit cris aigu s'échapper._

«-Pourquoi il y a plein de gens allongés qui ne bougent pas?»

 _Eren arrêta tout mouvement, la phrase de Mikasa l'avait totalement perturbé dans sa concentration à ne pas regarder les corps des défunts, ses yeux se détournent de son chemin pour s'arrêter sur les corps qui les entouraient._

 _De base il avait la respiration saccadée, là c'était devenu bien pire, son corps se mit a se crisper sous ce spectacle qui lui raviva trop de pensées néfastes à son goût. Non il ne devait pas penser à ça, il devait continuer d'avancer, seul problème son corps tellement tendu ne pouvait plus bouger d'un doigt et son esprit vagabondait sur son passé._

 _Passé qui lui a fait perdre ses deux parents, ça s'était passé quand il avait huit ans, un soir au mois d'octobre, une étrange odeur était venue chatouiller ses narines, il n'avait pas prêté plus attention à sa pensant que c'était la voisine du pallier qui faisait encore cramer son repas._

 _C'est bien plusieurs minutes par la suite qu'il se rendit compte qu'on ne faisait pas le repas à deux heure du matin, ou quelque chose dans ce genre là. Instinctivement il enleva sa couverture pour aller se glisser lentement dans la chambre de ses parents. Lentement il secoua son père, celui-ci tout en se retournant grogna légèrement, mais après d'avoir était réveillé, le père de famille se redressa d'un coup faisait sursauter Eren._

«-Carla réveille-toi, vite.»

 _Le mari secoua sa femme sans douceur lui faisant mal contre son grès._

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Il fait encore nuit...

-Carla réveille-toi, faut se lever, le bâtiment prend feu, vite!»

 _Sans même chercher à comprendre plus Carla la mère d'Eren tenta de se lever comme elle le pouvait malgré son ventre bien rond. Arrivée pratiquement aux dernières semaines de grossesse qui devenaient difficiles, elle avait beaucoup de mal à bouger._

«-Chéri prend Eren et sortez tous les deux vite.

-Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul.

-Grisha, pense à Eren, il doit vivre.

-Mais toi aussi...

-Ne discute pas, on perd du temps.

-Très bien, mais je reviens te chercher de suite après, fais ce que tu peux, mais surtout fais attention à toi et au bébé.»

 _La mari embrassa une dernière fois sa femme avant de prendre Eren dans ses bras pour le sortir du bâtiment. Le gamin hurla à sa mère de ne pas le quitter, les larmes lui montait aux yeux, non il ne voulait pas laisser sa mère seule comprenant ce qui était en train d'arriver. Grisha faisait le plus vite possible pour descendre les plusieurs étages qui les séparaient de l'extérieur, dans le couloir c'était la cohue. Les voisins criaient, se poussaient, c'était chacun pour soit. Le père de famille avait failli tomber à plusieurs reprises. La première secousse de l'immeuble fît tomber plusieurs personnes ainsi que divers morceau de béton provenant du toit._

 _Ce fût l'horreur pour tous, des personnes brûlaient vives parmi toutes les personnes, leurs cris déchirèrent la nuit, d'autres furent ensevelies par les gravas. Pourtant même avec ce spectacle cauchemardesque le petit Eren avait garder ses grands yeux ouverts ne pouvant faire autrement._

 _Après plusieurs minutes, ils étaient enfin dehors, sans même s'en se rendre compte Grisha posa le petit sur le sol pour repartir dans le bâtiment en flammes. Les pompiers avaient fait tout leur possible pour le retenir mais rien. Eren regarda son père rentrer à nouveau dans le bâtiment, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues rosies._

 _Grisha remontait comme il le pouvait les escaliers à contre courant de la marée humaine qui eux cherchaient à sortir. A plusieurs reprises ses pieds glissèrent sur les décombres ou les corps des voisins. Pour la énième fois il se releva pour continuer son ascension vers son appartement, il lui restait encore quatre étages à monter, il pouvait le faire, il le voulait. Pour l'homme hors de question de laisser sa femme seul avec le bébé, non il devait la sauver._

 _Un nouveau tremblement se fît sentir, Grisha s'accrocha comme il le pu à la rambarde, il ne vit donc pas le morceau de plafond tomber sur lui, enseveli, mais toujours conscient il ne pouvait plus bouger. Les flammes s'approchèrent de plus en plus de lui jusqu'à lui lécher le visage dans une torture atroce. Il se sentait brûler vif sans pouvoir bouger, d'autre personnes à ses côtés subissaient le même sort que lui. C'était fini il le savait et jamais il ne pourrait revoir son fils et sa femme._

 _Pendant ce temps Carla faisait son possible pour se lever, elle avait envoyé son mari sauver son fils pour qu'il soit en sécurité auprès des pompiers, ils étaient là, elle avait entendu leurs sirènes et malgré la fumée et les flammes elle pouvait voir les lumières bleus et rouges en intervalle. La fumée commençait à l'étourdir, si elle continuait d'en respirée elle allait finir par tomber. C'est d'un pas mal assurée qu'elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour tenter de prendre un chiffon imbibé d'eau pour le poser sur son visage, c'est ce qu'elle avait vu dans des reportages._

 _Son ventre se mit à lui faire mal, le bébé faisait des siennes, il devait réagir suite aux émotions de sa mère, enfin c'est ce que pensait Carla, à genoux elle tenta de se relever, mais entre la douleur et l'épuisement d'avoir avalé trop de fumée toxique sa vision commençait à se brouiller. Son mari lui avait promit de revenir, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour, mais il n'était toujours pas là, depuis combien de temps était il partit avec Eren?_

 _Elle était perdue, Carla n'avait plus la notion du temps, comment l'avoir dans cette enfer chaotique? Pour la seconde fois elle tenta de sa remettre sur ses pieds, peine perdue, elle allait mourir si personne ne venait dans les prochaines minutes, et elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion, personne n'allait venir, c'était trop tard. Les flammes encerclèrent la femme jusqu'à atteindre son corps, sous la panique celui-ci réagit tout seul, pendant que les flammes la dévorait, son corps se mit à courir en poussant des hurlements pour finir par passer par la grande vitre de la cuisine._

 _A l'extérieur, Eren appelaient ses parents, ils étaient toujours pas là, les pompiers avaient prit en charge le petit, ils faisaient tout pour le calmer, ils avaient soigné ses quelques égratignures qu'il avait, grâce à son père il n'avait pas subi de gros dégât. Les minutes passaient et toujours aucune trace de ses parents, il pouvait voir ses voisins sortir de l'immeuble toujours en proies aux flammes qui ne semblaient en aucun cas vouloir diminuées, même avec les lances d'eau des pompiers._

 _L'enfer régnait partout autour de lui, il voulait se réveiller, croire que tout ceci n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, être à nouveau chez lui avec son père et sa mère. Divers cris le sortit de sa transe dans lequel il était plongé depuis un certain temps. Il suivit du regard ce que montraient les personnes autour de lui._

 _Le choque, l'apocalypse, le néant, le vide, l'horreur, rien ne pouvait décrire ce qui se passait sous ses petits yeux de huit ans. Sa mère, il était en train de voir sa mère sur le rebord de la fenêtre brûler avec sa future petite sœur dans son ventre, le corps se lâchât dans le vide pour venir s'écraser sur le bitume remplis de morceaux de verre plusieurs mètre en dessous d'elle._

 _Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de se passer sous ses yeux, il n'arrivait pas à lâcher son regard de ce corps qui était sa mère dans une marre de sang continuant d'être léché par les flammes. Certains voisins aillant reconnue la femme cherchait le petit des yeux, ils espéraient qu'il n'avait pas vu ça, mais trop tard. Il avait tout vue, des hauts le cœurs lui remonta de son estomac pour finir sur le sol. Eren s'effondra au sol à moitié inconscient, les pompiers le prirent pour le mettre dans un camion en direction des urgences alors qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience._

 _Les bruits de la petite fille le ramena au présent, il venait de revoir son passé, combien de temps il était resté là avec la gamine dans ses bras qui pleurait encore plus que tout à l'heure ? Il reprit comme il le pu le dessus sur son corps pour continuait d'avancer. Le fait que son corps se soit crispé ainsi lui faisait à présent mal. Ses mouvements n'étaient plus aussi sûrs, mais il devait continuer pour elle, pour lui et aussi pour ses amis qui devaient mourir d'inquiétude pour eux, sans parler de la famille de la petite, enfin si elle en avait. Ses parents étaient morts ensevelis dans les décombres._

 _Il retrouva le chemin de la sortie de l'appartement, arrivé dans le couloir il avait du mal à repérer son chemin menant aux escaliers. Après quelques petites minutes de recherche il descendait enfin les marches, sous ses pieds il pouvait sentir le sol s'affaisser sous ses pas, il devait faire vite, le bâtiment n'allait plus tenir longtemps._

 _Ne voulant pas risquer de mourir lui et Mikasa il se mit à courir quitte à se tordre la cheville à plusieurs reprises. Après un moment de dévalement d'étage en étage il trouva enfin la sortie. Plus que quelques mètres et ils seraient tous les deux dehors._

 _Une fois de nouveau à l'extérieur l'immeuble s'écroula sur lui même, Eren eu tout juste le temps de s'éloigner qu'il tomba au sol tout en protégeant la petite sous son corps, il se servait de lui-même comme d'un bouclier._

 _Plusieurs pas se firent entendre dans leur direction, il pouvait même entendre son prénom être crié par ses amis. Sans savoir comment il était allongé sur un brancard dans un camion qui l'amenait à l'hôpital. Ses collègue tentaient de le garder éveillé, mais c'était trop dur, il voulait juste fermer les yeux quelques minutes, un mal de crane résonnait dans sa tête tel un marteau piqueur._

 _Eren ouvre enfin les yeux, mais les refermes aussi vite, la lumière lui avait arraché un gémissement de mécontentement._

«-Eren, tu vas bien?

-Putain Connie tu as vraiment des questions con, comment est-ce qu'il pourrait allé bien là?

-Fermez-là vous deux.»

 _Suite à ses phrases de Jean et Connie, le mal de crâne avait vite reprit place dans la tête de Eren, il tenta de se redresser lentement, mais son corps en avait décidé autrement._

 _Voyant ce que voulait faire leur ami, Reiner prit la télécommande du lit pour pouvoir le redresser un peu._

«-Merci mec, on peut éteindre les lumières s'il vous plais, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne.

-Pas de soucis.

-Je vais chercher une infirmière je reviens.»

 _Jean interpella une infirmière dans le couloir et lui expliqua que son ami venait de se réveiller, mais qu'il avait mal à la tête. Peu de temps après tous deux entrèrent dans la chambre du patient, elle lui donna un cacher avec un verre d'eau lui disant que elle allait prévenir le docteur._

 _Une fois seuls tous les quatre Eren regarda ses amis avec un petit sourire avant de repenser à la gamine._

«-Est-ce qu'elle est sauve?

-Tu parles de Mikasa?

-Oui.

-Grâce à toi elle va très bien, elle doit juste porter un masque car elle a respirée trop de fumée, mais physiquement elle va bien... Après c'est le mental, elle est perdu.

-Je vois, ça peut que ce comprendre, elle a vue ses parents mourir sous ses yeux, sans parler des cadavres dans les escaliers.»

 _En repensent à ses images, Eren eu se tut juste le temps de se tourner sur le côté pour recracher ses tripes. Il venait de redécouvrir l'apocalypse pour la deuxième fois, car malgré tous, même si Eren était un très bon pompier, il avait toujours ce traumatisme suite à sont passé._

 _Ses amis qui étaient au courant de ça avaient eu peur pour lui, mais à présent ils étaient rassurés de le savoir toujours parmi eux._

 _Ça faisait à présent quatre jours que Eren était allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, ses amis étaient repartis à la caserne pour continuer à faire des rondes. Un petit coup se fît entendre à la porte de sa chambre, il invita la personnes à entrer._

 _Une petite filles passa timidement sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte._

«-Vous êtes le pompier Eren?»

 _Le jeune homme regarda la petite fille qu'il reconnu de suite, c'était Mikasa, il lui fît un de ses plus beaux sourires et hocha la tête pour confirmer que c'était bien lui. Il n'avait pas prévu de revoir la gamine, généralement il évitait le contacte avec les personnes qu'il avait pu sauvé, il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme un héros. Mais pourtant il avait reçu plein de lettres des personnes qu'il avait aidé à la caserne. Il n'avait jamais répondu, mais il avait toujours conservé ses papiers, qui lui étaient précieux dans un tiroir de sa chambre._

 _Une personne lui écrivait chaque semaine pour lui donner de ses nouvelle, elle n'attendait jamais de réponse de la part de celui-ci, mais elle continuait quand même. Lui racontant sa vie, qu'elle ne le remercierait jamais assez d'avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait pour elle._

 _Des bruits de pas le firent revenir au présent, la petite voulait grimper dans le lit, comme celui-ci était un peu haut Eren se pencha pour l'attraper et l'installer sur ses jambes._

«-Comment tu te sens Mikasa?

-Pas très bien... je fais beaucoup de cauchemar, papa et maman me manquent, mon oncle m'a dit qu'ils avaient rejoins les anges... Je voudrais qu'ils soient avec moi encore.

-Je te comprends, mes parents aussi on rejoint les anges quand j'avais ton age.

-Comment ?»

 _Cette question fît frémir Eren, il ne voulait pas repenser une nouvelle fois à ses souvenirs qui le hantait encore pendant ses nuits._

 _Avant même qu'il ne pu répondre un nouveau bruit se fît entendre à la porte, pour la seconde fois Eren invita la personne à entrer._

«-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous dérangez.

-Pas de soucis.

-Tonton!

-Mikasa, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Ca fait dix minutes que je te cherche partout, excusez-là monsieur, ma nièce ne tient pas en place.

-Non ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne me dérange pas du tout et puis ne m'appelez pas monsieur, je suis encore jeune.

-Tonton, c'est Eren, je t'ai parlé de lui.

-Ah, je vois, vous êtes donc celui qui à sauvé ma nièce.

-Effectivement mais je n'ai fais que mon travail.

-Je vous en remercie, vous avait pris beaucoup de risque.

-Je ne pouvais pas laisser une petite fille là-dedans.

-Dis tonton, je peux rester avec Eren?

-Non Mikasa, il a besoin de se reposer aussi, je crois que tu l'as déjà assez embêté comme ça pour aujourd'hui.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit elle ne m'embête pas du tout, et puis ça fait du bien un peu de compagnie, vous pouvez rester aussi si vous voulez.

-Vous en êtes sur?

-Mais oui, au fait je m'appelle Eren, mais vous devez déjà le savoir et vous?

-Livaï. Enchanté.»

 _Eren passa le reste de l'après midi à discuter avec Livaï l'oncle de Mikasa et celle-ci, elle avait finit par s'endormir paisiblement pour une fois dans les bras du pompier qui l'avait gardé dans ses bras. Cette petite fille lui faisait penser à la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais pu avoir, elle aussi venait de connaître plus ou moins le même destin tragique que lui._

 _Livaï lui avait dit qu'il avait fait tous les papiers pour la prendre sous son aile, qu'elle ne serait pas placée en centre et trimbalée de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil. Cela avait beaucoup rassurée Eren, lui n'avait pas eu cette chance, des familles il en avait fait un paquet, personne ne le gardait bien longtemps, c'était un garçon plutôt turbulent et agressif, sans parler des nuits qu'il faisait subir à son entourage._

 _Eren devait rester encore plusieurs jours à l'hôpital, il avait une double entorse et une foulure à la cheville gauche en plus d'un léger traumatisme crânien, même si ce n'était rien de bien grave, les docteurs voulaient le garder quand même en observation. De plus il était dispensé pendant deux mois minimum de tout effort physique. Cela le chagrinait de pas pouvoir reprendre son activité, mais il savait parfaitement que si il voulait continuer à être pompier il devait respecter ce qu'on lui disait pour ne pas aggraver l'état de son pied._

 _Les jours suivant Mikasa passaient ses journées dans la chambre de Eren en compagnie de Livaï, pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au pompier, mais il ne voulait plus la laisser seule. Quand à ses coéquipiers ils passaient le soir après avoir fini leur boulot avant de rentrer pour le couvre-feu. Tous avaient fait la rencontre de la petite et de son oncle, l'ambiance était bonne enfant, personne ne se sentait mit à l'écart._

 _Eren était enfin de retour chez lui à la caserne, il s'occupait de l'entretien des machines et des camions, il recevait souvent la visite de Mikasa, c'était d'ailleurs la seule personne avec Livaï à être autorisé a entrer ici. La petite était vite devenue la chouchoute de toutes les personnes présentes dans ce bâtiment. Beaucoup admirée par le courage dont elle faisait preuve. Elle continuait de sourire et rire, mais les nuits c'était une autre paire de manche._

 _Livaï était au bord de l'évanouissement, il ne dormait que très peu, Mikasa le réveillait en plein nuit avec des hurlements, il passait ensuite sa nuit à la réconforter._

 _A plusieurs reprises Eren lui avait proposé sa chambre pour qu'il puisse dormir un peu le temps qu'il s'occupe de Mikasa, évidement au début il avait refusé, mais par la suite c'était devenue presque une habitude._

 _Livaï arrivait en compagnie de la petite restée quelques minutes à bavarder avec Eren et ses collègues avant de partir dans la chambre de celui-ci pour retrouver quelques heures de sommeil en plus. C'était généralement vers les six heurs trente qu'Eren allait le réveiller pour ensuite manger tous ensemble, en remerciement Livaï apportait soit une bouteille, ce qui n'était pas forcement autorisé, mais qu'ils ouvraient quand même, soit un gâteau fait le matin même avec la petite._

 _Eren avait enfin pu reprendre ses entraînements avec son équipes même si il devait faire doucement, et une fois par semaine passer à l'infirmerie de la caserne._

 _Septembre était arrivé assez vite, Mikasa avait donc reprit l'école, même si elle avait du mal, elle avait souhaité retournée en cours pour se changer les idée. Quand à Livaï il avait pu lui aussi reprendre son travail._

 _Il était à présent prof de yoga, depuis toujours il avait aimé cette activité. Cela lui permettait d'avoir un contrôle de soit, garder son sang froid et son calme dans diverses situations. Voilà pourquoi il avait eu temps de patience avec la petite. Mais cela lui avait aussi permis d'apprendre à ce connaître lui et surtout son corps._

 _A côté de cela il avait une passion la photo, à plusieurs reprises il avait montré ses photos à la caserne, il avait même pris des photos de l'équipe des pompiers. Connie avait eu l'idée de faire le calendrier cette année-là, et comme photographe il avait proposé à Livaï. Celui-ci avait était gêné par la proposition du jeune homme, car chose qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que Livaï était plutôt attiré par les hommes et il savait parfaitement que cette séance photo n'allait pas le laisser sans indifférence._

 _Sous les supplications de ses nouveaux amis il avait fini par céder, ce fût donc sur tout le long du mois de d'Août, Septembre et Octobre que Livaï venait avec son appareil faire des photos des Pompiers, en groupe ou en solo._

 _Le plus dur pour lui avait été quand il avait du faire une séance en solo avec Eren, là avait été très compliqué pour lui. Il avait d'abord posé comme les autres en tenue complète, puis il lui avait fait enlever le haut pour laisser son torse mis à nue. Torse qui était musclé à la perfection pour le photographe amateur, il n'avait pu empêcher le rouge lui monter au joue. Le pantalon dégrafé légèrement ouvert laissait voir une partie de son V caché par un boxer blanc. Rien qu'à ce moment là Livaï avait du mal à garder le contrôle sur son entre jambe, mais le pire avait été quand Eren posait nu de profil sous la douche, cachant un minimum son intimité ainsi que son visage avec ses bras._

 _Livaï n'arrivait plus à faire le moindre mouvement trop subjugué par le corps fasse à lui, difficilement il avala sa salive pour reprendre les clichés, tout était en noir en blanc ce qui donnait un charme aux photos._

 _Pour la photo de groupe, Eren au milieu avec Connie et Reiner à sa droite et Jean à sa gauche suivie des autres membres de ma caserne, tous vêtus d'un simple pantalon ouvert._

 _Cette expérience s'était relevée forte en émotions pour le prof de yoga, il s'était même beaucoup rapprocher de Eren._

 _Le jeune pompier n'était pas non plus insensible au charme de Livaï et ça Jean l'avait plus que remarqué, c'est lors d'une après-midi photo que Jean avait donné un pantalon de pompier à Livaï et lui avait dit de poser avec Eren tous les deux dans la même tenue._

 _Pour augmenter le tout, Connie avait enduit leurs torses d'huile pour les faire briller, et surtout donner une touche d'érotisme. Tout deux était tout d'abord gêné des directives que leur donner Jean pour se positionner, mais au fur et à mesure de la séance, sans même que Jean ne disent quoi que ce soit Eren et Livaï se mettaient dans des positions de plus en plus collées, se caressant, se frôlant même les lèvres dans un léger sourire fiévreux._

 _Une fois revenus sur terre les deux jeunes hommes n'osaient plus vraiment se regarder honteux de leurs comportements, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls à ce moment là._

 _Quelques jours après Livaï était revenu avec toutes les photos, dans un dossier à part de celles d'Eren et lui-même, à la base il ne voulait en aucun cas les montrer mais sous l'insistance de Jean, Connie et Reiner il n'eut pas le choix que de les poser sur la table à la vue de tous._

 _Les clichés étaient sublimes, il en ressortait une émotions certaine, de l'envie, de l'érotisme, de la douceur... Certains étaient même envieux de ses photos, Eren lui ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, il avait plus qu'adoré ce moment en compagnie de Livaï, mais les voir là sous ses yeux étaient autre chose._

 _Une douce douleur lui arriva au niveau de son entre jambe, ce jour là il avait réussit à ce contrôler, mais là impossible. Il ne voulait pas se lever car il savait parfaitement que ça aller se voir, mais rester comme ça commençait vraiment à lui faire mal, surtout qu'il sentait le souffle de Livaï dans sa nuque, il était debout derrière lui légèrement penché une main sur la table, son torse frôlant presque son dos._

«-Ça ne va pas Eren?

-Si, si ça va.»

 _Sur le coup Eren avait voulu tuer Reiner pour avoir fait porter l'intention sur lui, son membre lui faisait de plus en plus mal et sa respiration plus courte, il allait craquer, il devait vite se sortir de là. Le plus discrètement possible il tira sur son haut tout en se levant._

«-Je reviens.»

 _Une fois le dos tourné il entendit Connie glousser doucement, il avait comprit dans quel état était son compagnon._

 _De son côté Eren était partit dans les douches, il devait vraiment se soulager la douleur était de plus en plus forte, malgré la libération qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait débouclé sont pantalon. Laissant l'eau couler sur sa peau, une de ses mains s'était dirigé vers sa fierté et l'autre contre le carrelage de la douche, le dos à moitié voûté vers l'avant._

 _Dos à la porte il ne l'entendit pas s'ouvrir, une main passa sur son côté droit pour rejoindre la main gauche de Eren sur son intimité. Surprit il voulus de retourner._

«-Reste comme ça et profite.»

 _Eren avait de suite reconnu à qui appartenait cette voix, Livaï. Il sentit le torse nu du jeune homme se coller à son dos, la main du photographe commençait à faire des allers-retours sur le membre du pompier._

 _Le jeune homme faisait tout pour retenir ses gémissements en se mordant la lèvre inférieur._

«-Laisse-moi entendre ta voix.»

 _Surprit par cette demande, un hoquet se faisait entendre suivit de douces plaintes, Livaï tentait de se contrôler, il ne voulait pas brûler les étapes, mais le chant lyric que lui faisait le châtain lui faisait perdre tout simplement la tête._

 _Avec son autre main libre il commençait à faire les mêmes gestes sur son entre jambe que sur celui de cet homme. Sentant les gestes derrière lui, Eren ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour faire fasse à un Livaï remplit de luxure. D'un geste hésitant il remplace la main de Livaï par la sienne pour lui donner aussi du plaisir._

 _Instinctivement leurs corps se collaient comme des aimants, absorbés par le regard l'un de l'autre, ils n'avaient pas prit conscience de ce rapprochement, leurs sexes se collants l'un contre l'autre pour être masturbés ensemble._

 _Dans un soupire d'extase tous deux avaient atteint l'apogée, Eren enfouit sa tête dans le cou du noiraud tentent de reprendre une respiration convenable._

 _Tout en restent collé l'un lavait l'autre pour ensuite sortir de l'eau et se rhabiller._

«-Ca veut dire quoi pour toi ce qui vient de se passer?

-Je ne sais pas... Juste que ça fait un moment que je suis attiré par toi Eren, pardon, ce n'était peut être pas réciproque.

-Je vois, ne t'excuse pas, si je n'aurais pas eu envie je te l'aurais fait comprendre.»

 _Un sourire étira les lèvres du pompier, il venait de passer un moment magique en compagnie du prof, si il aurait pu il aurait demandé plus, voulant le faire sien, mais il ne pouvait pas. Du moins pas encore, lui même ne savait pas si c'était simplement physique ou plus._

 _Il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que pas une seul fois sous la douche il n'avait pu goutter aux lèvres de Livaï, la tentation étant trop forte pour savoir quel goût elles pourraient avoir, il se rapprocha de lui._

«-Je peux faire une dernière chose?

-Quoi donc?»

 _Sans quitter les yeux couleur diamant de Livaï, Eren s'approcha de lui pour capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes. Les lèvres se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre sans aller plus loin, après quelques seconds, bien trop courtes pour les deux hommes ils se séparèrent._

«-Merci.

-De rien»

 _Autant Eren que Livaï étaient chamboulés par ce baisé, chacun avait ressenti une étrange sensation, étrange mais agréable. Sans même s'en rendre compte Eren approcha une nouvelle fois son visage vers celui du noiraud pour l'embrasser une seconde fois. Instinctivement ses mains se posèrent sur les haches du plus petit, quand à Livaï lui avait mit ses mains autour du coup du brun. Après un moment ils durent mettre fin au baisé, car leur oxygène ne leur permettait pas d'aller plus loin. Restant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le visage à quelques centimètres._

 _Aucun des deux ne voulaient couper ce moment magique, mais la même question leur taraudé l'esprit, que signifiait l'un pour l'autre ce qui venait de se passer ? Pouvait-il se dire qu'ils étaient ensemble ? Est-ce que c'était simplement fait sous une pulsion physique? Nul réponse et aucun ne voulait poser la question par peur de la réponse._

«-Eren, Livaï vous êtes là?»

 _Jean venait de crier derrière la porte des douches, il n'avait pas osé entrer de peur de se retrouver dans une situation gênante pour lui comme pour les deux acolytes._

 _Eren avait eu un sursaut quand il entendit la voix de son collègue à travers la porte, les rougeurs lui montant directement au joues se souvenant de ce qu'il venait de faire. Gêné? Oui il l'était, mais Livaï ne faisait pas non plus fier allure._

 _La tête basse il répondit à l'homme de l'autre côté du mur._

«-Oui on est là, on arrive.»

 _Joignant les mots aux gestes Livaï frôla Eren en passant à côté de lui, lui caressant la main au passage. Il ouvrit la porte avec un petit sourire et sortit des douches, ce ne fût que quelques secondes après que Eren prit le même chemin pour rejoindre tout le monde à la salle de repos._

 _Livaï était en train de dire au revoir à tout le monde c'était l'heure d'aller chercher la petite._

«-La prochaines fois vient avec Mikasa, ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu.

-Bonne idée, et comment elle va?

-Elle va mieux, l'école lui fait du bien, par contre les nuits c'est toujours plus ou moins pareil, en même temps je ne peux lui en vouloir après ce qu'elle a vécu.

-C'est sûr que ça peut que se comprendre, ça doit pas être facile pour un enfant de vivre sa.

-Erd !

-Merde.»

 _Tous se retournèrent vers Eren avec un regard triste, toute la caserne connaissait son passé, cette part qu'il aurait tellement voulu oublier, en parler lui était insupportable, même avec les années passées. Mais avec cette événement d'il y a quelques semaines à présent, avait réouvert sa blessure et surtout ses peurs. Ça s'était fait ressentir lors des entraînements pour maîtriser un feu._

 _Livaï qui n'était au courant de rien, juste que Eren n'avait plus de famille fût surprit de ses regards, mais surtout la chute de l'ambiance dans la salle. Mille questions se posaient dans sa tête, mais il savait que ce n'était en aucun cas le moment, il ferait quelques recherches pour en savoir plus, cela l'intriguait._

 _Quant à Eren sur le coup son visage était diriger vers le sol, il ravala du mieux qu'il pouvait ses larmes, il ne voulait en aucun cas voir les regards de pitié posé sur lui, surtout que Livaï était encore là. Prenant sur lui il releva la tête avec un sourire forcé, qui était crispé et plus ressemblait à une grimace qu'autre chose._

«-Quoi il se fait déjà si tard? Livaï, Mikasa ne va pas tarder à sortir tu devrais vite aller la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète.

-Oui tu as raison, je vais y aller. Merci encore à vous pour cette après-midi, et de m'accueillir comme ça à chaque fois.

-Pas de problème, tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenue chez nous Livaï.

-Surtout quand tu rapportes toujours une bonne petite bouteille de vin.

-Connie, ça ne se dit pas ce genre de chose.

-Roh ça va il sait que l'on rigole, et surtout comme l'a dit Hanns tu es toujours le bienvenue ici.

-Merci les gars, bon courage pour la suite à bientôt.»

 _Livaï fît un signe de main à tout le monde, au moment de se retourner pour dire au revoir à Eren celui-ci avait disparu. Il jeta un regard vers les escaliers pour le voir se diriger vers sa chambre la tête basse._

 _Sans faire plus attention malgré son envie d'aller le rejoindre Livaï finit par sortir de la caserne. Une fois dans sa voiture il ne pu empêcher un soupir laisser passer ses lèvres, les images dans la douche lui revenait en tête, le plaisir que ce simple échange lui avait apporté était nouveau pour lui. Pas qu'il n'avait jamais eu d'expérience avec un homme loin de là, mais jamais Ô grand jamais il n'avait ressentit ça._

 _Et puis c'était quoi ses regards que les autres avaient lancé à Eren suite à la discutions sur Mikasa ? Il n'était pas vraiment de nature curieux, mais cette histoire l'intriguait au plus au point. Il était décidé que le soir même après avoir couché Mikasa il ferait quelques recherches sans qu'elle ne soient vraiment approfondit._

 _Arrivé devant l'école de sa nièce Livaï sortit de sa voiture pour s'adosser au capot en attendant la petite. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à arriver pour se jeter dans les bras de son oncle._

«-Bonjour ma puce, comment s'est passé ta journée?

-Coucou tonton, bien, on a fait plein de jeux avec la maîtresse. Et toi?

-Très bien passé, tu as le bonjour de la caserne.

-C'est vrai ? Dit je pourrais aller les voir quand?

-Samedi, quand tu n'auras pas école.

-Wouaiiiiii, j'ai trop hâte de revoir Eren.»

 _Sans dire un mot de plus Livaï installa Mikasa à l'arrière de la voiture avant de se remettre au volant. Après dix bonne minutes de conduite, ils étaient enfin arrivés à la maison du jeune homme, Mikasa s'installa sur la petite table basse du salon pour faire ses devoirs. Pendant ce temps Livaï lui prépare un petit goutter léger avec un verre de jus de fruits._

 _Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement, l'aidant quand elle avait besoin d'aide, puis se fût l'heure de la douche et du repas. Comme tous les soirs Mikasa redoutait le moment d'aller au lit, elle avait peur de refaire ses cauchemars qui lui hantait toutes les nuits. Ce fût après vingt bonnes minutes qu'elle s'endormit enfin dans les bras de Livaï, il attendit encore dix minutes avant de bouger pour ne pas la réveiller._

 _De retour au salon il se posta enfin devant son ordinateur pour commencer à faire ses recherches. C'est qu'il mit «Jäger» dans la barre de recherche que quelques articles de journaux apparurent._

 _«Dans la nuit du 24 Octobre 1999 un des plus gros incendies a tué pas moins de cent cinquante personnes. Le feu a ravagé plusieurs immeubles dans la ville de Sina, les pompiers ont réussi à le maîtriser avec plusieurs heures de bataille._

 _Un enfant s'est retrouvé orphelin nous explique une rescapée._

 _Le pauvre petit_ a _était secouru par son père avant que celui-ci ne re-rentre dans l'immeuble pour aller sauver sa femme qui était dans ses dernières semaines de grossesse. Malheureusement ils ne sont pas revenus, et le pire a été quand Eren.J, a vu sa mère brûler vive se jeter par la fenêtre de sa cuisine sous ses yeux...»_

 _Continuant ses recherches, sous le choc, Livaï découvrit d'autres articles faisait mention de Eren.J âgé à cette époque là de huit ans, comme Mikasa. Alors lui aussi avait connu l'enfer des flammes? Il avait tout perdu par le feu, n'aillant nul autre famille, il était transporté de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil._

 _Et pourtant ça ne l'avait pas empêché de rentrer dans cet immeuble en proie des flammes pour sauver toutes ses personnes. Livaï était au courant que Eren avait ordonné à Connie de ressortir avec les survivants, pendant que lui était resté seul dans l'immeuble en feu pour chercher d'autres personnes à sauver. C'est comme ça qu'il avait sauver Mikasa._

 _Comment? C'était la question que se posait Livaï, comment Eren avait vaincu ce traumatise? Comment il avait eu le courage de rester là seul pour sauver d'autres personnes sans paniquer? Tant d'autres questions lui trottait dans la tête._

 _L'après-midi lui revient en tête, non il n'avait rien oublié, il était toujours traumatisé, c'était donc ça les regards que ses compagnons lui avait lancé après la phrase de Erd._

 _«C'est sûr que ça ne peut que se comprendre, ça ne doit pas être facile pour un enfant de vivre ça.»._

 _Eren ne s'était toujours pas remit de son passé et ce qui s'était passé avait dû raviver ses souvenirs douloureux._

 _Un cris le tira de ses pensées, il se leva pour aller dans la chambre de Mikasa, il s'allongea à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras avant de la rassurer comme il le pouvait._

 _Est-ce qu'Eren avait eu cette chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui le rassure lors de ses nuits? Il était persuadé que non, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que lui n'avait pas eu la chance que Mikasa avait d'avoir son oncle à ses côtés._

 _La petite avait finit par se rendormir après plus de trois heurs de crises, Livaï qui avait tenté de gagner lui aussi les bras de Morphée, mais avait fait choux blanc. Les articles qu'ils venaient de lire, le passé de Eren, tout lui tournait en boucle dans la tête, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil dont il avait tant besoin._

 _Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement, Livaï n'avait pas remit les pieds à la caserne, il ne voulait pas non plus abuser de leur hospitalité et puis il avait lui aussi un travail. Le samedi par contre Mikasa avait tellement insisté pour voir Eren et les autres, qu'il n'avait pu lui empêcher de lui faire plaisir._

 _Le matin même ils avaient tous les deux préparé un gâteau au yaourt, recette simple et que tout le monde aime, le tout accompagné d'une petite bouteille de champagne et de jus de fruits pour la petite._

 _C'est sur les coup de quatorze heures que l'oncle et la nièce arrivèrent à la caserne, la petite chercha Eren du regard, ne le voyant pas elle le dit à son oncle qui discutaient avec Erd et Günther._

«-Eren n'est pas là!

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mikasa, Eren est en intervention, il va bientôt revenir.

-Pas quelque chose de grave?

-Non Livaï, juste un gamin qui se serait blessé dans un skatepark.»

 _Tous les quatre étaient installés tranquillement autour d'une table parlant de tout et de rien quand divers voix pouvaient se faire entendre._

«-Non mais sérieux, vous avez vu la tête de ce type.

-Mais putain Connie arrête de faire une fixation sur ça, tu deviens lourd là.

-Je t'emmerde Jean, mais j'en peux plus, quand je suis lui est fait croire qu'on allait devoir lui couper la jambes.

-T'es un vrai gamin.

-Ouais et j'en suis fier Reiner

-Mon dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour avoir une équipe comme vous?

-Mais nous aussi on t'aime Eren, même si ton cœur et prit par ce bel Apollon.

-Pfff, raconte pas de connerie.

-Avoue que tu l'aimes.

-Ta gueule.

-Livaï !

-Ta gueule je t'ai dis.

-C'est comme ça qu'on salut ses invités ?»

 _Eren qui avait la tête vers le sol pour cause de ses rougeurs, n'avait pas vue qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Instinctivement il releva la tête vers cette voix qui hantait ses journées et nuits, il était là, il avait tout entendu, mais avait-il comprit ? Sûrement, il n'était pas con._

 _Sentant son visage devenir encore plus rouge il détourna les yeux sous les rires de ses compagnons qui saluaient comme il se doit l'oncle et la nièce._

 _Mikasa à la vue d'Eren se jeta dans ses bras avec un grand sourire._

«-Tu es malade Eren? Tu es tout rouge.

-Je...non... Je vais prendre une douche.»

 _Tout en reposant Mikasa, les joues encore plus en feux suite à la remarque de la petite Eren couru presque en direction des douches, honte, il venait de se prendre la honte de sa vie._

 _Une fois dans les vestiaires il laissa un soupire s'échapper, comment en étais-il arrivait là? Une fois nu, il alluma l'eau chaude pour se calmer un peu, il ne pu empêcher un petit sourire se former sur ses lèvres, voir Livaï le rendait confus, heureux, mais confus._

«-Puis-je savoir qui est ce bel Apollon?»

 _Surprit Eren se retourna d'un bloc pour faire face à Livaï, qui au passage ne se gênait en aucun cas pour regarder Eren de haut en bas._

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Répond à ma question.

-Je crois que tu as compris, tu n'es pas con.

-Peut-être bien, mais je veux l'entendre de toi.

-Je...

-Continue je suis toute ouïe.

-Tu...

-Hum?

-C'est toi...»

 _La phrase n'était que murmure, le visage de Eren était caché par ses cheveux mouillés qui lui collaient au visage, il n'osait pas relever la tête, il avait peur. Peur de la réaction que pouvait avoir l'homme en face de lui._

 _Perdu dans ses pensées, le yeux aux sol, il n'avait donc pas vu ni entendu Livaï se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements pour le rejoindre sous l'eau chaude qui continuait de couler. Ce n'est qu'une fois à sa hauteur que Eren reprit contenance pour faire de nouveau face à ses diamants qui l'envoûtait._

«-Embrasse-moi.

-Quoi?

-Tu as bien entendu, embrasse-moi.»

 _Surprit Eren n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement fixant toujours son homologue, il avait rêvé, ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas pu lui dire ça. C'est en sentant le carrelage de la douche contre son dos que Eren pris conscience que non ce n'était pas un rêve._

 _Le corps de Livaï contre le sien, leurs visages se rapprochant petit à petit Livaï s'était arrêté à quelques centimètres des lèvre du châtain, il voulait que ce soit lui qui l'embrasse et non l'inverse._

 _Ne résistant pas plus au fruit de la tentation que lui procurait le prof, Eren scellât lentement ses croissants de chaire à celle du plus petit, le baisé était doux, lent, sensuel, frottant juste leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre._

 _Après quelques secondes Eren se recula pour observer Livaï, il ne voulait pas y croire, il n'y arriver pas, il venait pour la seconde fois embrasser l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus pervers._

 _N'en pouvant plus ce qui était rare de la part d'un prof de yoga, Livaï passa sa main derrière le cou de Eren pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci l'embrassade se faisait plus ardente, plus sauvage, plus fort._

 _Les mains de Eren se posèrent sur les hanches du jeune homme pour le coller à lui encore plus que ce qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, quand à Livaï ses mains glissèrent dans le cou et les cheveux du plus grand en taille._

 _Sous une nouvelle impulsion Eren passa sa langue sur les lèvres du noiraud pour avoir accès au muscle rose de son compagnon, chose qu'il ne se fît pas attendre, la chaleur montait de plus en plus entre eux, et ce n'était pas à cause de l'eau qui leur coulait toujours dessus._

 _Les mains se baladant, découvrant petit à petit le corps de l'autre sans pour autant toucher leurs intimités les faisant soupirer d'aise. Leur tête tournait sous ses caresses brûlantes, ils en voulaient plus, mais ne voulait pas non plus y aller trop vite._

 _Non il voulait se faire languir, donner du plaisir à l'autre tout en restent «correcte», leurs langues se chevauchant l'une sur l'autre, prennent et donnant le dessus sur l'autre, cela pendant plusieurs minutes, entre coupées de légère pause pour reprendre un peu de souffle avant de repartir à la charge._

 _Ne pouvant plus attendre Eren passa aux choses plus sérieuse, ce qui ne déplus pas, bien au contraire à Livaï qui se mit à gémir sous les doux, mais rapide allers-retours de la main de Eren sur sa fierté. Sans même contrôler son corps il se colla plus au châtain qui lui prenait appui sur le carrelage de la douche._

 _Il releva sa jambe aux creux des reins de Eren, celui-ci comprit sa demande silencieuse rapidement empoigna l'arrière des cuisses de Livaï pour les porter collant leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il se retourna pour bloquer le noiraud cette fois-ci au mur de la douche, pendant que lui enroula ses jambes de part en part du corps de Eren tout en s'accrochant à son cou._

 _D'une main Eren soutient son compagnon pour recommencer son interactivité d'il y à quelques secondes sur le membre tendu à l'extrême de Livaï, tout en effectuant de légers mouvements de bassin en harmonie avec les mouvements du prof._

 _Les gémissements emplis la salle, l'eau camouflant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses chants lyrics que produisaient ses deux hommes._

 _Lâchant ses lèvres Eren dirigea sa tête dans le cou de son compagnon pour l'embrasser dans les endroits les plus érogènes, le mordillant au passage ainsi qu'un suçon, il voulait le marquer, dire qu'il était sien, qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un, que c'était chasse-gardée, une propriété privé._

 _Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il le considérait comme un objet, non bien au contraire, pour lui c'était la personne la plus douce qu'il avait connue, sous ses airs de mec sans sentiments._

 _Les doux sons qui lui arrivaient aux oreilles le fît frémir, il n'allait pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'aller plus loin, non pas avec ses bruits remplis de luxure._

 _Ça Livaï l'avait comprit, et il en jouait aussi, plus le temps passait plus il pouvait voir que Eren commençait à perdre le contrôle de lui-même, quoi que lui c'était aussi pareil, il voulait tellement plus, il voulait lui appartenir, mais que Eren lui appartienne aussi._

 _Il ne serait pas le seul à se faire prendre non, il déposa lui aussi sa marque sur le cou de Eren, ses fantasmes était en train de se réaliser et c'était encore même meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer._

«-Prend-moi, ne me fait plus attendre, je te veux.

-A vos ordres Caporal.»

 _Sans attendre Eren mit un doigt dans l'entrée de Livaï, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal malgré son envie pressente. Lentement il fît de légers mouvements pour l'habituer à sa présence, le sentant prêt, il mit un deuxième doigt et arrêta tout mouvement._

 _Le corps de Livaï venait de se contracter annonçant la douleur, du mieux qu'il le pu Eren tenta tout pour le détendre voulant lui faire oublier la douleur sous ses baisés les plus torrides. Sous ses caresses de son autre main._

 _Peu de temps après ses efforts avaient marché, Livaï bougeait son bassin seul sur les doigts de Eren dans son antre._

«-Plus.»

 _Écoutant les demandes de son amant, si il pouvait l'appeler ainsi, un troisièmes doigt rejoint les deux autres, des mouvements de ciseaux ainsi que des vas et viens se faisait sentir dans l'intimité du noiraud._

 _Ses gémissements augmentèrent au rythme que lui procurait Eren avec ses mouvements plus rapide et plus profond._

«-Je te veux en moi, prend moi.»

 _Perdant toute conscience Eren retira ses doigts laissant un sentiment de vide à Livaï pour le pénétré avec sa verge sauvagement. Un couinement sortit de la bouche de Livaï faisant stopper tout mouvements du châtain, il y avait était un peu fort._

«-Pardon, je t'ai fais mal.

-Non c'est bon, laisse moi juste un peu de temps.»

 _Eren fît son maximum pour ne pas bouger malgré la tentation plus que forte, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas lui faire mal._

 _Ce fut quand Livaï remua légèrement son bassin que Eren comprit et débuta ses mouvements, doucement pour prendre plus de vitesse et y rentrer le plus profond qu'il le pouvait._

 _Les gémissements devant incontrôlables, plus fort, plus harmonieux aux oreilles de chacun, l'eau ne cachant plus les bruits qu'ils produisaient._

 _Pendant de longues minutes Eren donnait ce qu'il pouvait au noiraud qui était plus que réceptif aux coups buttoirs du plus grand. Un cris lui fît comprendre qu'il avait trouver le point sensible de Livaï, un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres légèrement gonflées, il reprit ses mouvements pour atteindre ce morceau de chaire qui venait de donner tant de plaisir au noiraud._

 _Les minutes s'écoulait, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait arrêter ce qu'ils faisaient, ils se retenaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour ne pas jouir. Mais la tentation fût trop grande, et la libération trop intense ce que fît crier Livaï d'extase, entendant ce son mélodieux Eren ne pu se retenir plus longtemps._

 _Son entre jambe serré dans l'antre du plus petit, pulsait libérant ainsi le jeune homme dans un râle de plaisir tout aussi intense. Essoufflés, la tête dans le cou l'un de l'autre aucun d'eux n'osait bouger, ils restèrent donc dans cette position le temps de reprendre leurs souffles._

 _Malgré le fait d'avoir joui, le membre de Eren était à nouveau en garde, il se sentait vraiment bien dans le noiraud, il lui redonna quelques coups de bassin pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt pour un deuxième round. Le nouveau chant lyric que lui offrait Livaï sous ses mouvements le prit comme une invitation à continuer._

 _Une bonne heure après et avoir à nouveau atteint le nirvana tous deux finirent par se laver pour aller rejoindre les autres . Là c'est sûr ils étaient grillés, ça faisait plus d'une heure trente qu'ils étaient partis dans les douches._

 _Une fois de nouveau en compagnie des collègues et de Mikasa qui s'était jetés dans les bras de Eren pratiquement en pleur il avait pu s'installer sur une chaise._

«-Pourquoi tu pleures ma puce?

-Tu es partis de suite après nous avoir vu, et puis je t'ai entendu crier...»

 _Eren choqué par les paroles de la petite, elle avait donc entendu son oncle et lui sous la douche releva la tête en direction de Livaï qui de son regard lui dit «démerde toi tout seul» pour regarder ensuite ses amis à la recherche d'aide qui eux rigolaient._

 _Il n'avait le soutien de personne, comment allait-il lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait pu entendre?_

«-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce, c'est rien, regarde je suis là.

-Oui, mais j'ai eu peur... Pourquoi tu as crié?

-Je...Il y avait une araignée et elle m'a fait peur...»

 _Sur cette excuse plus que bidon Eren sentit les regards de ses compagnons qui se retenaient de rire ou de pouffer. Un regard assassin du châtain leur fit comprendre qu'ils devaient la boucler._

 _Par contre Mikasa ne s'empêcha pas elle de rire._

«-Tonton Eren à peur des araignées?

-Oui...

-Mais tu sais tonton Livaï m'a dit un jour que «c'est pas les petites bêtes qui mangent les grosses bêtes» n'est pas?»

 _Ce fût la goutte de trop pour tout le monde qui explosa de rire sous les rougeurs de Eren, voilà il venait à nouveau de se taper la honte._

 _Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans une bonne ambiance enfantine, mangeant le gâteau préparé le matin même par Mikasa et son oncle._

 _Les jours passaient tranquillement, Livaï venait souvent rendre visite à son amant, ils avaient officialisés leur relation auprès des collègues quelques semaines après cet épisode sous la douche. Par moment c'était même Eren qui s'invitait si on peut le dire ainsi dans l'appartement de Livaï._

 _Leur relation était tout simplement magnifique à voir, chacun prenant soin l'un de l'autre, Mikasa qui avait accepté qu'Eren était le chéri de son oncle était toute heureuse._

 _En parlant de Mikasa, elle faisait de moins en moins de cauchemars, et quand ça lui arrivait si Eren était là c'est lui qui allait la rassurer._

 _Livaï qui ne voulait aucun mensonge dans couple avait dit au châtain qu'il avait fait des recherches sur lui après une après-midi qu'il avait passé à la caserne. Eren savait parfaitement de quel après-midi parlaient son compagnon. Il lui avait donc raconté son histoire, la mort de ses parents, enfin ce que lui avait vécu et vu et comment avait été son enfance._

 _Livaï avait deviné juste, Eren n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir de la famille, même pas un oncle pour s'occuper de lui. Non à la place il avait enchaîné famille d'accueil et hôpitaux psychiatriques pendant un moment._

 _Ce fût à cause de cette nuit là que Eren avait eu pour rêve d'être pompier, il ne voulait pas que d'autres enfants subissent le même sort que lui. Il faisait tout pour vaincre ses peurs._

 _Ça faisait plus de sept ans que Livaï et Eren étaient en couple, vivant le parfait amour avec un grand A, effectivement comme tout le monde, ils se disputaient, mais ils n'arrivaient pas à se faire la tête plus de deux heures consécutives, ça leur était trop difficile._

 _Ils avaient finit aussi par se marier à la mairie, c'était Livaï qui lui avait fait la demande en lui donnant une alliance avec écrit «Ereri, Riren, forever and ever» il en avait une aussi pour lui. Eren portait donc à présent le nom de Ackerman à la place de Jäger. Quand à Mikasa elle avait entièrement accepter les penchants de son oncle est était plus qu'heureuse que ce soit son sauveur qui partage la vie de Livaï._

 _Elle allait beaucoup mieux, même si ses parents lui manquaient terriblement, Livaï lui avait raconté toutes les histoires qu'il avait fait avec sa défunt sœur, la rencontre de ses parents, leur mariages, tout elle savait tous, elle connaissait les histoires par cœur. Cela n'empêchait pas que par moment elle demandait à Livaï de lui raconter une nouvelle fois, elle ne voulait vraiment rien oublier._

 _Son jour de congé finit Eren était de nouveau à la caserne avec toujours son équipe, Connie, Jean et Reiner, assis à une table à faire une partie de taros, avec de la musique en fond, ils étaient quand même en tenus prêts à partir à tout moment en intervention._

«-Un accident à était déclaré sur l'autoroute en direction de Trost, plus d'une vingtaine de voitures se sont rentrés dedans, on demande toute l'aide possible.»

 _Coupant leur partie de cartes, sans même avoir à prononcer un mots les quatre compères coururent vers leurs camions pour assister leurs collègues._

 _Ce fût au bout de trente minutes de route à grande vitesse que le camion arriva enfin sur les lieux du carambolage. Plus de trente voitures étaient encastrées les-unes dans les autres, divers morceaux de corps éparpillés un peu partout au sol._

 _Chaotique, le paysage était tout simplement chaotique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qui se trouvaient sous leurs yeux. Entre la fumée qui s'échappait des voitures, les hurlements que l'on pouvait entendre de toute part, mais surtout l'odeur qui envahissait l'air. Connie ne pu s'empêcher de rejeter son repas du midi._

 _Ils en avaient vu des choses, mais là ça dépassait leurs imaginations, le temps était comme arrêté autour d'eux, ils ne pouvaient décrocher leurs yeux de ce désastre. Comment une chose pareille avait pu se produire? Restait-il des survivants au moins?_

 _Eren et son équipe avançaient prudemment, certains de leurs collègues les voyants arriver se dirigèrent vers eux à grande vitesse._

«-Vous quatre, retournez à la caserne.

-Hein, mais pourquoi Erd?

-On a trop de monde déjà sur place, on a pas besoin de vous.

-Tu te fous de notre gueule là? Il y que cinq camions, il nous faut encore plus de monde, tu as vu cette boucherie?

-Eren, je t'en pris écoute nous, rentre à la caserne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches Erwin?

-Mais rien, je t'assure, c'est bon on s'en occupe Eren.

-Je ne te crois pas.»

 _Erwin, Erd et Günther s'étaient approchés vite de Eren et son équipe, ils semblaient terrorisés, quelque chose se passait, il ne savait pas quoi, mais on lui cachait quelque chose._

 _Il avait vu Jean partir un peu plus loin avec Armin pour discuter. Du coin de l'œil il observa comme il le put ses deux collègues. Cette situation renforçait son malaise, il reporta son attention sur les trois autres personnes, qui eux tentaient le tout pour le tout de trouver des arguments pour les faire partir._

 _Eren tourna une nouvelle fois son visage vers Jean et Armin, celui-ci avait le visage blême, les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, à ce moment là il croisa son regard._

 _Il ne comprit pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais il savait que cette discutions au loin avait un rapport avec lui. Le jeune homme dévia une nouvelle fois ses yeux vers la scène cadavérique, quelque chose attira son attention une nouvelle fois._

 _Une main, une main d'homme avec une bague, non ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, il voulu s'en approcher pour vérifier par lui même, Jean qui était revenu l'empêcha de bouger._

«-On part, on a rien à faire ici, Erwin a raison, on rentre à la caserne.»

 _Eren retourna son visage pour fixer Jean dans les yeux, Jean était son meilleurs ami, il savait quand celui-ci mentait ou pas. Et là en ce moment même il mentait, il le savait, pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'empêchait de faire son travail. Ils avaient besoin de lui et son équipe ici._

 _Il reporta son regard sur cette main au sol, non il devait vraiment vérifier._

«-Jean lâche moi, je ne te le dirais pas deux fois.

-Non on rentre Eren.»

 _Sans que personne ne comprenne quoi que ce soit le poing de Eren atterrit sur le visage de son ami, celui-ci dû au choc perdit sa pression sur le bras du châtain qui se dégagea de lui. D'autre pompiers faisait tout pour l'empêcher de se rapprocher de cet endroit apocalyptique, leurs réactions étaient suspect, ça renforçait son malaise, ses doutes._

 _Tel un démon il se dégagea de ses collègues, lentement il s'approcha de cette chose qui n'arrêtait pas de «l'attirer». Arriver à hauteur de la main, il la reconnue, il ne voulait pas y croire, non ce n'était pas vrai. Doucement comme si le temps était au ralenti il posa un genou à terre, tremblant il approcha sa propre main vers celle qui était au sol._

 _Tout aussi «délicatement» il la prit entre ses doigts, cette peau, douce mais rugueuse, il la connaissait, non c'était impossible. Sans vraiment en avoir envie il commença à retiré la bague._

«-Eren je t'en supplie, fais pas sa.»

 _Le pompier se retourna pour voir Jean, il se dirigeait vers lui se tenant la joue rouge qui commençait déjà à enfler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il était en train de faire? Il concentra à nouveau son attention sur ce qu'il faisait quelques secondes avant._

 _La bague entre les doigts il la retira de la main, sans vraiment avoir envie il la scruta cherchant un indice, indice qu'il trouva à l'intérieur de la bague gravée dans une douce écriture «Ereri, Riren, forever and ever»._

 _Non, impossible, c'est un cauchemar, ceci n'était pas réel, c'est une simple blague qu'on lui faisait. La douleur dans son cœur lui confirma le contraire._

 _Eren pivota légèrement sur lui-même, le cœur battant et tremblant de tout son être, la bague en argent toujours retenue entre ses doigts, devant lui, juste sous ses yeux se trouvait la voiture de son mari, et à l'intérieur, derrière les vitres cassées et la taule froissée, on pouvait distinguer deux silhouettes sans vies, celle de son amant pour la première, l'autre étant le corps de celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille..._


End file.
